Piebald Cervinus Deer
Cervinus deer are nearly impossible to track down, even if one casts a spell to find them. Though they rely on their magic to avoid leaving tracks, these companions are also able to completely cover their scent. These deer are able to use this remarkable skill in any location, be it the forest or even the castle. A person could be walking down a dark hallway in The Keep and pass a cervinus deer without ever knowing it. These companions are equally adept at smelling other creatures, and cloak themselves with the smell of their surroundings. Naturally, they are difficult deer to catch, and outwit most predators. Cervinus deer will only allow themselves to be seen by their magi, or someone they deem worthy. It's not uncommon for these companions to wander to the far edges of villages, to greet a few excited children. If anyone startles the cervinus, or approaches with malicious intent, the creature is gone in a flash. There are some murmurings around The Keep that these animals can actually smell emotions. Whether this has any truth is the subject of some debate, as the magic behind these creatures' power has never been fully understood. A few students claim that cervinus deer flee from those who are angry, or harbor dark thoughts. It has been pointed out that those magi with gentler dispositions tend to have more of these creatures, while magi with quick tempers will often have their cervinus leave them, to live wild in the woods. Egg This brown egg is mottled with pale markings. Hatchling These deer are considered to be very beautiful in their youth, with the softest fur of any known creature. If one is to approach a cervinus hatchling, however, it will become clear that their friendly appearances do not necessarily match their personalities. Cervinus hatchlings are shy creatures, always looking for a quiet place away from others. For the first year or so of their lives, these hatchlings sleep most of the time. In the wild, their motionlessness would hide them from predators. As they age, cervinus deer are able to control their magical abilities better, and like to wander through the woods. Like wild deer, they eat leaves, grass, and moss. They disappear into the woods most mornings in search of food, and are very difficult to follow. Fortunately, their solitary natures do not isolate them from their magi, or each other. Adult It is only as they age that cervinus deer become easier to identify. These companions look much like mundane deer and are easily overlooked, if one doesn't know what small signs to search for. When they are first born, young cervinus deer are impossible to tell apart from non magical deer. They are even thought to socialize with them. To make matters even more difficult, male and female cervinus deer hatchlings look extremely similar. It is only as they reach adulthood that their appearances mark them as separate. Males grow a pair of deadly looking tusks, but not the antlers most deer are known for. Female cervinus deer look much like wild deer females, though they are far more intelligent. They seem to be on friendly terms with common deer, perhaps due to their kindred personalities. Cervinus deer who have been raised at The Keep act like any non magical deer, traveling in large circles. They decline human companionship, but if their magi has need of their help, they will do what they can. Cervinus deer are most helpful at finding lost hatchlings, or to search for rare eggs. Their own eggs are hidden incredibly well, throughout the woods and occasionally in meadows. Some of these eggs are hidden by the roots of trees, while lighter eggs are placed next to like colored rocks. It's easy enough to tell what color an an adult cervinus deer will be from their egg, as their coloration does not change as they age. These graceful creatures come in many different colors, and magi are still not certain that they have seen all the variations. Breeding Additional Information * No. 264 * Obtained by breeding: ** Cervinus Deer X White Cervinus Deer * Released: January 19th, 2012 * Artists: DarrkestDrow, GlassWalker, Munin * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have two tusks **Females don't have tusks. Category:2012 Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Artist: DarrkestDrow Category:Artist: Munin Category:Deers Category:Cervinus Deer Category:Gender Dimorphism